Korrasami: Vacation
by IamWalkingDead1
Summary: Kuvira is defeated, the world safe, and Korra could use a well deserved vacation. Korra takes Asami on a well deserved trip to the Spirit World. But, as the duo try to relax, Korra ponders her feelings for her friend. Will they remain simply friends, or will they turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: After watching the finale to Korra and that scene at the end where Asami and Korra walk off into the sunset (Spirit World portal (same thing really)) together, I couldn't help but write a sort of continuation of that scene into the actual vacation itself. The story will occasionally switch POV's with certain chapters. This is one of my first times writing fan fiction so all reviews and criticisms are appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p><em>(Korra's POV)<em>

I sit down on top of a large hill, feeling the grass on my palm as my hands rest against my sides. I look around the area, taking in the magnificent colors that paint the spirit world. The exotic trees that let their leaves dance when the wind blows... The land is bustling with spirits, some fly across the sky, some dive under water, others just walk around, wandering this lovely world... The glowing yellow portal that serves as a reminder or my last great battle, a scar on this world and the mortal world that has left us a new way to enter... All of these wonders right before me, and yet I can only think about one thing...

Her.

The one that tried to be good friends with me despite our past relationship with the same guy.

The one that wanted to go with me to the South Pole when I was leaving to heal, despite having one of if not the most important companies in the world to run.

The one that wrote to me constantly and the only one I wrote back to.

The one that I asked if she wanted to come on this vacation with me, just the two of us, no distractions.

"Hey..." A voice says behind me. I turn my head and see a raven haired beauty walk to me. Her clothes in the usual black leather yet with red accents. Her wavy black hair shorter than how it used to be thanks to her keeping it in a ponytail. My eyes fixated on her red lips, the simple smirk she makes with them.

"Hi, Asami." I say almost in a trance, mesmerized by her beauty. Her lime green eyes lock onto mine. She sits to the right of me, still smirking, looking me up and down as if she were an animal stalking her prey. Her hand lays on top of mine, freezing me in place at the contact. She brings her other hand to my cheek and cups it carefully, her thumb caresses my cheek softly as if I were made of glass and would shatter if touched too hard.

"This place is beautiful... But not as beautiful as you." My face flushes as she says this, my dark skin contrasting to her Ivory. She giggles.

"You're so cute."

She leans in, her eyes closed. Her lips inching closer to mine, my body incapable of movement thanks to her actions. I close my eyes, ready for the contact, but it never appears. I open my eyes and pout, clearly needing more. She is still smiling and leans to my ear and whispers "Wake up."

My eyes open and I see the sky is a beautiful array of purples and dark blues, the wind is light and brings a lovely breeze. I look around camp and eventually capture my sleeping companion, Asami, her breathing slow and steady, clear she is sleeping in her cot next to mine.

A sigh is released from my lips as I realize what happened. The same dream has been plaguing me since I invited Asami to the Spirit World. It's been a about a week... A week of the same dream, that plagues me every night with the thing I want the most... When I know I can't have it. She is just a friend. If I attempted to tell her my attraction to her? She'd probably hate me forever. Feeling disgusted at the idea. No... Better for her to not know. Losing her as a friend... I don't even want to think about it.

I close my eyes again, hoping for anything else to dream about. A sky bison fighting a lemur... That I was fighting something, what it was didn't matter, just that I'm fighting... I'd even take a dream date with Wu of all people!... Actually... No... I still would never want that nightmare...

I promised Asami to take her to one of my friends here in the Spirit World, when she asked who I told her that it was a surprise. I'm sure he'll enjoy the company, I just hope she can stomach a lit of jasmine tea... And if the spirits were cruel, a tsungi horn.

With one final yawn, my consciousness fades, and I drift away to sleep again... Hoping to dream about anything but her.

I fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know Brian and Mike have confirmed Asami and Korra became a couple (or at the very least felt romantic feelings for each other) at the final scene of the series when they walk into the Spirit World for their private vacation, but my story alters this slightly. In mine, Korra definitely has romantic feelings for Asami, and she has for a ling time now, but she has been too afraid to reveal them. I hope you enjoyed reading this from the first person perspective, I wanted to emphasize Korra's feelings for Asami but also her insecurities.<strong>

**While this chapter was indeed short, I plan to make longer chapters in the future, so I hope you enjoy more content.**

**Thank you for reading my pilot chapter of this project and please, leave reviews, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Being sick put this on hold. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's. Your reviews and criticism are always infinitely appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>(Asami's POV)<p>

Spirits fly over my head and around me, the various shapes and forms of them are a blur as they pass. I have been in the spirit world for 2 days now, and the sights and smells are still a wonder to me. The spirit world is strange, constantly changing based on emotions, no certainties except for uncertainty. The weather constantly shifting, landscapes looking impossible.

One of the spirits flies in front of me and makes a cute sputtering sound. It is a dragonfly bunny spirit like Bumi's friend, Bum-Ju, except this one was light purple in color with darker ears. It flutters about in an almost dancing motion and then hovers away, spinning as it soars. A smile forms on my lips as the adorable creature almost dances in the air.

As it leaves my gaze, my eyes return to my guide and friend, Korra. She is walking in front of me with a few feet of distance, leading me to this surprise friend of her's. She says he isn't far now, but I can't process how she knows where anything is in this maze world that is constantly changing and shifting, or how she met anyone here in the spirit world... Then again, stranger things have happened in our journeys together so I shouldn't be all that surprised.

Being behind her allows my eyes to take in her beauty without fear of getting caught, to be able to take in the complete sight of her body. Her muscles are clearly defined even in her clothes, despite being well built, she has breathtaking feminine features. Her curves cause me to lower my eyes as I take in every detail of her lovely physique. Soon after I shake free and regain control from the mesmerizing view, a blush comes to my cheeks.

It has been like this for a while now... Me stealing glances of my water tribe friend, admiring her, secretly desiring her. How long I have felt this way is unknown to me, but the first time I consciously remember doing this is when me and Korra started hanging out before Zaheer attacked, when I was teaching her how to drive. As she talked to me, making light conversation about our shared ex and harmonic convergence, I was stealing glances at her sapphire blue eyes, feeling weak thanks to them. Her smiles and laughs make my heart flutter. I wanted to tell her back then, but the time never seemed right and when it did... I cowered.

When Zaheer poisoned Korra, it was one of the scariest days of my life. I had experienced loss in multiple ways, losing my mother to that firebender, losing my father to hatred of all benders... But none left me as hopeless as when I thought I lost Korra. As I saw her start breathing slower and slower, not healing no matter what we did, my heart was raising. Her eyes started closing, my eyes started watering, a silent prayer being uttered under my breath begging her to be safe.

She stopped breathing.

I felt like a part of me had died, the love of my life was gone. My best friend was gone. Korra... Was gone. I was ready to breakdown and start bawling, to give up entirely... But then, I heard that gasp. As I opened my eyes I wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to slap her for making me afraid that she was dead. But I could tell she was through enough today, her friend harboring secret feelings for her didn't seem appropriate to learn about today.

I stayed by her side almost daily after that, trying to help her as much as I could. Bringing food and eating with her so she wasn't alone, talking to her to keep her mind off of what happened, changing her and helping her bathe. My feelings for her were the furthest thing from my mind, she needed a friend at that moment, and I was going to be there for her in any way possible that she needed. At Jinora's ceremony where she became a master I held her hand, telling her if she ever needed me, I'd be there for her. Her face didn't move, but I knew she understood. It continued this way between us for a few more days before she started opening up to me.

She started to smile a few times after a week, they were brief and small, but felt genuine and gave me hope that she was on her way to recovery. We started making small talk again, it almost felt like before the whole mess started, where we could just talk and laugh and the world was stable. There were nights where she cried into my shoulders saying she felt useless, how it would be better to just end it all and let the next avatar be born seeing as a paralyzed avatar is not effective at protecting the world. I held her tightly saying that she was recovering, that she'd be back to full strength before she knew it, that no matter what happened I'd always view her as one of the strongest people I have ever known. That I'd never think badly about her, and I'd always be there for her. It would continue until she'd eventually pass out in my arms, too weak from crying. I'd let her down gently, but there were times where I held onto her and slept through the night with her, knowing she needed someone to be there when she would wake up in the morning, to make her feel better, to make her feel stronger.

At the news that she was leaving for the South Pole to receive healing treatments from Master Katara, I was ready to leave with her. Without even asking I was packing my bags and planned how long it would take, how many days I would have off from my company, what clothes I'd need to survive down in that frozen tundra. And when I asked Korra if she'd like me to come, she said politely "No, thanks, but I need to do this alone." I felt crushed, but understood. "It'll only be a few weeks." I told myself constantly "She'll be back to normal and then we can hang out again." Weeks went by, not a day passed without me missing her. I decided to send some letters to keep in contact with her.

_Dear Korra, _

_Things haven't been the same without you here. The city is being rebuilt and everyone is starting to become adjusted to the spirits and spirit vines covering the city to the point that it has become a tourist attraction! We are trying to calm the fires in the Earth Kingdom._

_But enough about the serious stuff, I miss you. I hope everything is working out well. Knowing you, you'll be sprinting across the pole soon and Katara and your parents are going to have to restrain you just to make sure you don't hurt yourself again. I eagerly await your return. If you want, I could even visit, just let me know. I know I have said it a lot already, but I will always be there for you no matter how you need me. _

_Love,_ I scratched this part out of my letter.

_Your friend, _

_Asami Sato._

Days pass by and eventually a few weeks pass, no reply. I decided to write back to her again.

_Dear Korra,_

_I guess the healing process has taken a little longer than we thought, but don't feel sad or angered because of it, take as long as you need. If anyone has earned a well deserved vacation, it's you. Just get better, we can't wait to see you again. I can't wait to see you again._

_Tell me how you've been, how are the treatments going? When you come back I can't wait to show you my new bike, we can even let you test drive it. Don't worry, it's outfitted with a metal alloy that makes it impervious to most damage, so you don't have to worry about crashes. If all goes well, we can even make one for you, think of it as a welcome home present. _

_Your friend, Asami Sato._

Weeks become months, still no replies. After a year I wrote one last letter.

_Dear Korra,_

_I'm sorry if I've been smothering you with letters, I miss you, but judging from how many letters I've sent and how many replies I've gotten, you've either forgotten me or are trying to avoid me... Both options hurt, but I hope you're happy and are doing better where ever you are. I will always care for you Korra, you're one of my closest friends and my life would never have been the same without you in it._

_Love, Asami Sato._

A week goes by and still no reply, I sighed and accepted that she has forgotten me, or she figured out my feelings and I scared her away. It hurts, but I bury myself in my work, trying to do what I love to cheer myself up. After a week, the hurt started to fade, not completely, but I smiled much more than I had in a while. As I returned home one day, I received my mail from my assistant, bills, deals, my Cycles and Mobiles monthly magazine, and strangely enough, a letter. As I examined the letter, I saw the name of who wrote it... Korra... My heart stopped for a few seconds. My hands almost started shaking as I held the letter, feeling excited, terrified, happy, and worried all at the same time. I gulped and opened the letter, taking it out and reading the contents.

_Dear Asami, _

_I'm sorry for not writing back sooner. I read every one of your letters and they helped push me to try and heal more and more. They were the only thing that helped me push. I tried to write to you after every letter, but I couldn't find the proper words. I decided it would be better to not look like a fool to you and just not write back, thinking the sessions would end soon and I'd be back before you knew it. _

_I can walk now, it took months of hard work and in many moments I bought it would never happen again, but I eventually pushed through and took a step! I can now walk and run properly, though they tell me to take it easy so I don't hurt myself... I do take secret jogs every now and then. _

_I'm working on my bending now, I can do the basics, but I'm working on the more advanced techniques. At this rate, in a few months, I should feel back to normal. I can't wait to return, I miss Narook's Noodles, I miss the kids, I miss the noise... I miss you. _

_I'm sorry you thought I hated you or even forgot you, I could never forget you. My best friend, the person who has seen me at my lowest and never judged me. Who called me one of the strongest people she knew even when I felt like I was nothing. Never doubt that Asami. I can't wait for your next letter. I promise to write back more frequently, despite how stupid I may sound at times. _

_Please don't tell Mako or Bolin though, I haven't written to them or anyone else. Only you. It is just easier to talk to you, I don't know why. _

_Love, Korra._

Once the tears finally stopped I reread the letter again and again, feeling happy Korra hadn't pushed me away. She didn't pick up on my feelings, but that was also in a way, a relief. The letters between us became more frequent, until finally she said she would be back in a few weeks, feeling ready to return. I was fully prepared to see her again, ready to throw a party and talk to her in person again, to see how she's been.

But she never came.

I learned it was cause of the visions she had about her nightmares, I didn't blame her. Eventually she worked through her fears thanks to confronting Zaheer and accepting what happened and becoming at peace with it. Soon after, we took down Kuvira, and we're ready to have our well deserved rest. Korra was there for me when I told her about my father's death, she hugged me and tried to comfort me. I told her I was happy that I didn't lose her and my father on the same day, when she didn't return right away after the explosion I thought the two most important people in my life had died. We had small talk after, wanting to shift to a less depressing topic, and that's when she offered the vacation trip... A few days of preparation and setting up my vacation days later, I was ready to take the plunge into the spirit world with her.

She turns to me and smirks, this breaks me from the memory that was made a few days ago.

"We're here Asami!" She said excitedly. Stopping near what looked like a small building, similar in design to some of the buildings in Ba Sing Se's former inner ring. What it was doing here I had no idea.

"What is this?" I ask, curious as to what her surprise is.

"The Jasmine Dragon my kind friend." I hear a deep voice say to me, the surprising presence makes me jump. I look around to spot where it's coming from. I see a man, old, fairly round with a long grey beard. A big grin on his face, wearing an apron and green robes, carrying a teapot and a cup.

"Welcome back Korra, who's your friend?"

"Asami... This is General Iroh, uncle of former Fire Lord Zuko." Korra's words shock me... THE General Iroh.

"Nice to meet you Miss Asami, a friend of Korra's is a friend of mine. Let me grab two more cups, I hope you like tea." He says turning back to grab some more cups for the rest of us.

Korra, you always know how to surprise me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Apologies everyone! This and last week have been hell... Between exams this week, studying for them last weekend, watching my 1 year old sister who has been sick and crying a lot, and the bomb threats my school got last week (yeah... One on Tuesday and another the next day... We had to evacuate... In -20 - -30 degree Fahrenheit weather...) things have been pretty hectic. So, to make up for it, I finished the story. I'll post the final chapter either this Sunday or next Friday and to sweeten the deal, I'll post another story I was working on for the Korrasami wedding tumblr event but couldn't post cause the above reasons. Again, sorry for the mass delay everyone. I hope the chapters make up for it now and you enjoy. Like always, review or send me a PM.**

* * *

><p>(Asami's POV)<p>

Iroh returns with cups, ornate in design, appearing to be Earth Kingdom in origin, the top half is an emerald color and the bottom is white with beautiful tiny designs that appear to be the symbol of the earth nation. He places them on a nearby table and fills them up, humming as he does so. As he finishes, he waves us over to sit at the table.

Korra pulls out a chair for me to sit down at the table, I can't help but smile at the gesture. It's sweet. I sit down and thank her, and though I may have imagined it, but I swear she blushed. She pulls up a chair next to me and sits down, we both grab a cup and take a sip. If I had to describe the tea in one word, the best I could say is that it is heavenly.

"Thank you for the tea, sir. It is fantastic!" I say to Iroh. He laughs at my formalness.

"Please Asami, just call me Iroh. Here I am a simple old man who wishes to provide tea to any who would appreciate it... And play the occasional game of Pai Sho."

Korra's eyes light up at the mention of the board game, which surprises me considering it wasn't a game she particularly enjoys, just something she'll play to pass the time and attempt to beat me... She never does, but I find the attempt endearing.

"Asami loves Pai Sho, we play a lot and she never loses! Maybe you two would enjoy a game?" She says trying to set up the match. While the idea of playing against the legendary Dragon of the West did sound appealing, I don't think I would be as much of a challenge as Korra insists.

"I'm not that good, honestly." I say looking down to the contents of my tea, I can still faintly see steam rise from the warm liquid, the smell is almost intoxicating as I take another sip.

"Not that good? Then how come you almost always beat me?"

"Pai Sho is a game about strategy and patience... And... Well... Korra... You have no patience." I say smiling to show I am saying this as a friend, not as bragging.

"Well... True... But still, I think you would enjoy it. What about you Iroh? Are you up for it?" Oh no... Please no...

"Sounds wonderful! I'll set up the board!" And with that he walks away to grab the board for our game to start. When he returns he seems really excited, as if he had been hoping for a game. As he finishes setting up the board he sits back down and extends his arm to me. "The guest has the first move."

I take my time, examining every tile, wondering which move to make, I'm worried I'm taking too much time for him, he probably has calculated each move 5 steps in advance. I finally settle on a tile and place it down. Revealing a white lotus. His expression grows even larger than before.

"Not many choose the white lotus gambit, it is an older style. Very commendable." Iroh, the Dragon of the West, just complemented me... Best vacation ever, hands down.

"The world may be constantly pushing towards the future, but the old ways should be remembered." He nods and places his own tile, and thus, the game has truly begun.

We exchange small talk every now and then, complimenting each other's strategy, I am learning more and more moves for this game then I ever thought possible. We are locked in a battle of wits, it is unclear to Korra who is winning but she seems to be enjoying that I am having such a fun with this challenge. She stands up and stretches her right arm and does a rotation like a windmill with it.

"Well... While you two go at it, I'll practice my stances and maybe do a warm up exercise. I've been neglecting it for a while and Tenzin may explode if he found out I've been putting off his exercises. Later 'Sami." And with that, Korra walked away, and within a few seconds she is out of eyesight. I frown but go back to a smile as I continue playing the game.

"So... How are you enjoying the Spirit World, Asami?" Iroh asks looking at me with a quick glance, then returning to the board, moving a tile.

"It is a wondrous place, it is so strange and magical and amazing. I can see why you chose to live here." I place my own tile down. Waiting for his move.

"It is truly a magnificent place, Korra must have wanted this vacation to be special." He says with a smirk, hinting at something. "I mean, it's not everyday the avatar offers to take a friend to the Spirit World on a private vacation."

"She's... A good friend. A great friend." _'The love of my life'_ is what I want to say, but I know better. Iroh doesn't need to hear about my sick crush... Obsession... Whatever it is called.

"I can see she means a great deal to you... Tell me, do you love her?" He asks plainly as if it were a normal everyday question. The suddenness of it makes my eyes flash wide open and my cheeks to start burning in embarrassment. What do I do, what do I say?

"I... Uh... I..." All I can do is stammer, refusing to look at him, staring down at the board.

"Asami, it's ok... Like the Spirit World, love is very strange and wonderful. It takes all forms and doesn't discriminate. There's no reason to feel shy or scared."

"I... I do... How... How long have you known?" I ask, worried at how obvious it must be to see my feelings, I feel worried that is why he left... To flee from the freak she took with her.

"From the moment I saw you two enter together I sensed a strong bond between you two... Besides, I kept catching you look at her when she wasn't looking and you had a dreamy look in your eyes." I lower my head farther.

"Great... And now she probably knows and hates me or is afraid of me..."

"Don't be so sure Miss Sato." I look up, my eyes almost ready to tear up. "Just because you fear the result, do not think something is impossible."

"W-what?" I stutter out, confused. My heart is pounding at the prospect of my feelings being returned.

"Think about it... A private vacation to the spirit world... A place where you two can be together with no distractions... Does this sound like a simple platonic gesture to you?"

Well no... But... It could just be a misunderstanding.

"Umm... Well..."

"And what about the fact that she kept stealing glances at you when you weren't looking." Wait... She what?!

"You should tell her how you feel, you'll both be happier for it."

I shake my head in disagreement vigorously. "If I tell her, I risk losing my friendship with her, and I refuse to live without that. Besides, what do I say?: _'Hey, Korra, I've been in love with you for who knows how long and I've wanted to be with you, I know you are only interested in guys and probably find the idea of being with a woman too revolting, but would you be my girlfriend?'" _I stop my fake confession and sigh heavily. "Korra will never feel the same for me, you're unfortunately imagining things Iroh."

He frowns at my words then looks slightly to the right of me. The frown soon turns into a smirk, he points behind me. "Why not ask her how she feels?" My body freezes, I can feel my heart rocket out of control. My eyes widened in fear of what just happened. I can see clear as day, Korra is just standing, mouth agape but covered with her hand.

I ruined it... Why... Why couldn't I be happy with just friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well... It's finished. Hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I'm switching the rating of this to M to be on the safe side.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Korra's POV)<p>

There is silence in the area, save for the roaming spirits who are now timid here, making occasional clicks and sputtering sounds.

Did Asami say... What I thought she said? That she loved me? That she wanted to be with me? I couldn't have heard that right, it had to be a dream. There was no way someone so perfect as her could want to be with me...

And yet... I hope it isn't a dream, that it isn't fake, that I heard correctly. That she does want to be with me. I lower my hand to try and lightly breathe, her words causing my lungs to nit work properly for a few seconds.

Iroh looks at the both of us and stands up. "Look at the time, it's so late and I've kept you two up long enough as is... I'll retire in my room. Stay as long as you two wish." He didn't want to intrude on such an important and emotional moment, he really was a wise man. He walks away and soon fades out of sight.

We were alone.

I steel myself, I had to ask, I needed an answer.

"A-Asami? Is... Is it true?" I say weaker than I wanted to, I wanted to sound stronger, to sound like I wanted this to be true, but I'm still afraid. Afraid that it's a lie or that I misheard.

She doesn't look at me for awhile, was I wrong? Did I hear incorrectly? I'm such a fool. I look down, ashamed of my rash decision that she felt the same.

"Yes."

My eyes open, I raise my head and look at Asami. My heart is racing, feeling as if I were soaring through the sky, the sudden rush from her now confirmed confession leaves me feeling happier than I have felt in years, no words can accurately describe how I feel now. I can tell her without feeling afraid, show her that her feelings are returned, that I love her.

"I'm sorry..." She says still not looking up. Her hands balled up tightly, her knuckles appear white. She is lightly shaking and her voice is a little uneven. "I... I know you don't think that way... But I couldn't help myself. You mean so much to me... I... I'll leave, you won't see me again."

No! She thinks I don't feel the same, I have to prove her wrong... But what could I say? Words were never my strong suit... What do I do, what do I do!

"This was a great vacation Korra... Best one I ever had... Sorry I had to ruin it with-" I press my lips against hers to silence her, not wanting to let her continue thinking I didn't feel the same. I am not particularly skilled in kissing since I have only done it sparsely with Mako, the only person I dated, but I put as much feeling as I can into it, to get her to feel what I feel from the action. I hold onto her tightly in a loving embrace, my arms wrapped behind her neck.

The kiss shocks Asami who was still mid sentence, but after she processes what just happened she eases into it. Her hands find my back, holding onto me as if her life depended on it.

I have no idea how long the kiss lasted: seconds, minutes? I don't care, I'm just happy that it managed to happen and that I get to show her my feelings for her. Unfortunately though, we part because of that cursed thing called air. We press our foreheads together, panting, eyes still closed. We still hold onto each other, not willing to let go yet, wanting to revel in the feeling of us together.

I giggle lightly. "We are a pair... Both of us afraid to tell the other how we felt out of fear of how they'd react." She laughs as well, knowing how silly it all seemed now.

"I love you Asami..." It felt good to admit this to her, finally, after years... I finally can say it without fear. "I love you." I kiss her again, this one was much more gentler.

A small moan of approval is heard from her as I kiss again, happy to hear that sound. I pull back and plant kisses trailing off her mouth to her jawline, then to her neck. Once my lips find her neck I elicit a moan of approval and a slight tighter hug from Asami, our bodies pressing against one another, and yet I felt like I needed more. My kisses slow down, as I raise my head to admire my work I see a dark mark on her neck forming... I gave Asami a hickey... Strangely... The thought ignited a fire within me...

We kiss again but her tongue licks my lips, begging for entrance. I give it to her, not knowing what I'm doing, letting instinct and lust drive me. Our tongues fight for dominance, Asami soon takes control and makes it so I am in the same position as she was a few moments ago. I can feel her heart racing as our bodies are pressed tightly against each other, my heart is beating equally as fast.

Her hand trails up and down my back making me shiver. Soon she finds the hem of my shirt and lifts it so she can feel my muscles underneath. A moan is released from my mouth, but it is devoured in our heated kiss. She starts trailing my abs as we kiss, this causes a slight giggle to escape. She smiles at my reaction but decides she needs to explore more. Her hands trail higher and higher until they are at my breast, I gasp and pull back a bit.

"I'm Sorry! I shouldn't have gone too fast!" She says worried, moving her hands away from Me. I blush and shake my head in disagreement.

"It... It wasn't that... I... Liked it. It's just that... well... Umm... Iroh is nearby... So..." I embarrassingly tell her about our friend who is still nearby, and how we aren't exactly being quiet.

Asami's face becomes as red as a tomato as she remembers he is still there. I grab her hand and I lead us away to a more private grove. The long grass shrinks into the size of the average lawn as we walk through it, until we reach a clearing. As we enter the clearing the grass grows back and hides our location. The area is lit up in an array of blues and purples from a nearby pool of water. The pool is being filled by a miniature waterfall that is falling from a rock above... I still don't understand the physics of the spirit world and I'm the Avatar!

I turn to face Asami, smiling at her. Our eyes locked as we just stand there. I don't know who initiated the kiss this time, but it was met with equal passion from the both of us. We continued where we left off a few minutes ago, letting our passion take over, our clothes spread across the clearing, not needing them. I look away at first, bashful at being so bare in front of her, but she moves my head to look at her, allowing me to take the image of her in. After we got used to seeing each other... Fully... We let loose and show each other how much we care for each other as we embrace in the most intimate of ways.

After we reach the height of our joining, all went quiet. I lay on top of her, too tired to move. As I calmed down, my eyes started to shed tears. I felt overwhelmed by a series of emotions. Asami pulls my head up to see me more clearly, she wipes away the tears and looks me in the eyes, her face conveying worry and love.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I continue crying, she puts a hand on my cheek, to try and comfort me.

"I... I'm sorry... I just... I never thought... This would happen... That... We'd be... Together." I struggle to say from my shaky breathing, she smiles at this and kisses me softly on my lips.

"It's ok, I'm here." And with that the floodgates that barely held back my tears were fully released as I started crying heavier. I bury my head into the crook of her neck as she strokes my short chestnut brown hair, allowing me to let go, knowing I have carried a lot of fear and doubt and self hate within me with no way to release it. She just continues whispering in my ear "it's ok."

Eventually, my tears stop, my shuddering ceases, and we just lay cuddling with each other. Eventually, we find a more comfortable position where she lays on top of me. She continues to trail her index finger over my muscles. Another laugh escapes from me.

"Why do you keep trying to tickle me?" I ask through my laughs. She simply smiles, not stopping her actions.

"I love your muscles." She explains, her voice is almost a whisper. "They are incredibly sexy."

My face darkens as a blush appears. "I like looking my strongest... If you want, I can help train you to grow your own muscles more... You'd look really sexy with more muscle."

"I'd like that Korra." With that we both remain silent for a time, simply enjoying the other's presence.

My eyes become heavy thanks to being weak from my emotional breakdown. Asami tells me "It's ok, go to sleep." I murmur to her goodnight and let sleep come, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings for me and my lover and best friend, Asami Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. With that over I can now continue with other projects I have in mind. Both will take a significant amount of time and will make this look downright puny by comparison. The problem being, I don't know which one to start. <strong>

**Idea #1: A complete retelling of The Legend of Korra, having it be what I would have liked to have seen and possibly make my own stories on the way. **

**Idea #2: A complete retelling of Dragon Age Origins with multiple origins being characters who are wardens as well... So the city elf is a character, the human noble, etc. Each with their own character, personalities, and even personal quests. **

**Granted... Asking for a vote on which to do when one of them is a Korra story on the Legend of Korra is kinda unfair for dragon age, but who knows: Maybe a lot of you are dragon age fans as well. ****So what I'm asking for is your feedback on which do you want to see first since this is not only for my hobby but your enjoyment. And no, if one is picked, that doesn't mean i won't start the other until it's finished, it would take forever. It simply means I'm going to release the prologue for one of the stories first and that will be the schedule for when the stories will come. So, PM me and say which you would like to see and why.**

**Alright, I've taken enough of your free time with my babbling. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, reviews are always appreciated as they help me become a better writer. Have a good day, ciao for now. **


End file.
